


Everything

by BlueFeathers



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Love, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFeathers/pseuds/BlueFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is *everything*.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

Don’t touch him. Don’t give him the satisfaction of hearing you cry out his name. Don’t give into him. Don’t let him know exactly how much he unravels you. Don’t let him know that he’s the only person that makes you feel alive. Don’t give into him. Don’t plant your heart in his hands to toy with. Don’t hand him your future to wreak havoc with. Don’t give into him. Don’t lace your soul around his only for it to be torn apart. Don’t entwine your body with his for him to break. Don’t give yourself to him.

You reach out, and you graze the tips of your fingers across his cheek because you have to. You have to know that he’s here, and that he’s alive, and that you’re together – even if only for a moment.

You cry out his name, because if there were only one word you could utter for the rest of eternity it would be his name. _Jack_.

“You unravel me,” you say, because you can keep nothing from him when his green eyes pin you like that.

“You’re the only person that makes me feel alive,” you whisper, because you want to share your secrets with him.

You give him your heart with helpless abandon, because it hasn’t been yours for the longest time and you want to give everything to him.

You know there is no future for you without him, so you don’t think about it. You don’t think about the fact that he might leave and there’d be no use of you any longer. There’d be no future for you, no purpose to your existence. Your entire future is wrapped up in him.

Your soul laces itself around his because to you, the two of you are soulmates. You weren’t even sure if you had a soul before you met him, and suddenly there was a heavy weight in your chest and a profound longing that made absolutely no sense. That only seemed to disappear when he laid his hands on you, and even then the longing was still there because you thought of the times when he was away from you and laying his hands on someone else.

You entwine yourself with him, cocooning your arms across his body, and throwing a leg around his hips. It’s like you are one creature, and when you are apart there is no function to your body because it doesn’t know how to operate without his by your side. You reach out and bring him closer, even though there’s no space between you any longer. You just want to be with him, always. You want his skin to burn your fingers, and his breath to freeze your lungs. You want his body, now and always, because yours is broken without it.

You’ve given yourself to him, even if you didn’t consciously decide it. You’ve given everything of yourself to this man, and he knows it. He knows it, and you try to decipher whether he cares from the looks in his eyes but those eyes have always been a mystery to you, and you can’t tell what he plans to do with you. If he’ll keep you with him always, or throw you to the curb once he has satisfied his desire. You don’t know what he’ll do, so you wait with bated breath, and terrified thoughts for the penny to drop and his decision to be made.

But you don’t regret it. You don’t regret anything you’ve done with him, because he made you who you are, and you know that you were nothing before him. Before his eyes were upon you, and his hands were touching you, and he was filling you. You were nothing, so he is everything. He is you. So you had to give yourself to him. You had no other choice.

 


End file.
